


Double Play

by Pamela Rose (pamela_rose)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamela_rose/pseuds/Pamela%20Rose
Summary: Kirk isn't the best secret agent.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Double Play

**Author's Note:**

> Published in Obsession 2 (1982)

Kirk glanced around the restaurant until he caught sight of the man in the far corner booth. Grinning, he sauntered over to the table, and the man jumped up to greet him.

“Jimmy, boy!’’ he exclaimed, wringing Kirk’s hand in delight. “I was beginning to wonder if you were going to make it. Lord, it must be five years since I saw you last.”

“More like six.” Kirk sat down and waited for his friend to take the seat opposite. “You really haven’t changed, Jon. Intrigue must keep you young. I take it you’re still with Star Fleet Intelligence?”

“Sure. And you’re the captain of the Enterprise. We haven’t done so badly for ourselves, have we? Come a long way from the two green plebes we were sixteen years ago. But you haven’t changed much yourself. I thought all that pressure was supposed to tell on you after a while.”

Kirk grinned. “I let my first officer do all the worrying. He can have the wrinkles.”

“‘Your ship’s in dry dock now, isn’t it? Cleaning up damage from an ion storm,” he paused for a second, then continued purposefully, “. . . and a few bad hits from photon torpedoes.”

Kirk looked at him sharply. “How did you— Okay, stupid question. SFI knows everything, right?”

Jon Garrot smiled. “Well, we like to think so, anyway. The Romulans have been getting a bit sassy lately, that’s no secret.”‘

Kirk didn’t answer. He studied his old friend carefully, wondering exactly what his motive was for asking to see him today. They had known each other since the Academy, and Kirk knew Jon Garrot had a purpose for every move he made. Social get-togethers with old school chums just wasn’t his style. Beneath that charming exterior, he was hard as neutronium and just as cold. A perfect selection for the lntel Corps.

“In any case,” Garrot said jovially, “this puts you at loose ends for a while, doesn’t it? Not much for a captain to do while the bucket’s being patched back together.”

Kirk gritted his teeth to stem his growing irritation. For some reason, SFI agents seemed to affect an air of superiority toward the other branches of the service. “Have you ever seen the Enterprise?” Kirk asked softly, holding his temper in check.

“No, I can’t say I have. She’s one of the older ships though, right? I seem to recall that Chris Pike had her for years and years. Too bad about him, wasn’t it? I heard he died a couple of years back. Good man.”

“Yes,” Kirk answered shortly, still simmering from the slights to his ship. But he couldn’t expect appreciation from a man who was essentially a groundhog.

Garrot began reminiscing about their days at the Academy, and Kirk listened patiently for several minutes. Finally, he decided he had had enough and broke in mildly, “Okay, Jon, no more chatter. What do you want?”

“Why should I want anything?” Garrot protested. “Can’t two old friends have a drink together—”

“Come off it. Stop wasting our time, and let’s get down to it. I want to get back to the old ‘bucket’.”

Garrot stared at him for a moment, measuringly, then nodded. “All right. Time for business.” He slipped a credit in the slot on the wall for seclusion, and the sounds from the other parts of the restaurant filtered out. “This should be private enough. I chose this booth at random, and I’ve got a pocket ‘scrambler’ just in case someone has a line-ofsight receiver.”

“Okay, I’m very impressed with the cloak and dagger stuff,” Kirk said scornfully. “Can we just get on with it? What’s all this about?”

The grey eyes pinned him coldly. “There’s a good reason for all this ‘cloak and dagger stuff.’ The Federation has more than its share of enemies, you know.”

“Sure. I just prefer my fighting to be a little more honest and open. Melodrama bores me.”

“Sorry about that, but the other guys don’t always want to play that way. And don’t act so above it all, Jimmy boy. I know all about the little spy game you played to get the cloaking device. That was a pretty neat job. And that Vulcan of yours can switch over to our branch any time he wants.” Garrot sat back, satisfied, knowing he had scored a point by Kirk’s quick flush. “You don’t sneer at our methods when it suits you to use them.”

Kirk didn’t have an answer for that. “Get to the point,” he said sharply.

“We need you to do a job for us.”

“I figured that. Why me? What job?”

“Because you meet all the qualifications, and you seem our best chance of accomplishing our mission right now. It won’t take more than two weeks, and your ship should be tied up here at the base for that long—or perhaps I should say it _will_ be tied up that long. We can arrange that. As for the job, I’m not at liberty to tell you about it until you’ve accepted. It’s highly confidential, and the details are only to be released on a ‘need to know’ basis. Suffice it to say, it is extremely important. Perhaps even vital to the safety of the Federation. If you refuse, I’m not even sure we can find someone to replace you in time to do any good. Actually, it was just good fortune you showed up when you did.”

“I’m suitably flattered,” Kirk replied sarcastically. “But you can’t really expect me to walk into this blindly. I need to know what’s expected of me before I can make any kind of decision. Espionage isn’t exactly in my line.”

“When you joined the service, you swore to protect the Federation. That’s your job first and foremost. Right at the moment, this is the best way you can do it.”

“I still need to know more,” Kirk said stubbornly.

Garrot shook his head. “We can’t risk it. Either you agree to do the work for us as it stands, or . . . “ He shrugged. “It’s up to you.” He sat back confidently, waiting for Kirk to take the hook. He’d baited it very carefully, knowing Jim Kirk’s curiosity would swing the decision in their favor.

Kirk tapped his fingers on the table angrily. He didn’t like this at all. It had a bad feel to it. And yet, he knew Jon Garrot well enough to know he wasn’t exaggerating the importance of the matter. If it wasn’t vital, Garrot wouldn’t even be involved in it. He was one of the top level officials in SFI, and couldn’t be bothered with trifling affairs of intrigue.

“Okay,” Kirk said suddenly, “I’ll do it.”

Garrot smiled. “Good. I knew I could count on you.”

Kirk waved his hand impatiently. “Enough back-patting. What’s going on?”

“It’s like this: a man by the name of Phillip Rice has a tape we want you to locate and return to SFI . . . or destroy, if there is no alternative. Either way, we have to get this tape out of his hands as quickly as possible.”

“What’s on the tape?”

“That’s something neither you nor I ever need to know. It’s coded, so even if you get a chance to play it, you still won’t understand it. As I said before, this is Priority One. It’s better if you don’t know any more than you have to.”

“How will I know the tape?”

“It’s code named ‘Pompei’. If the name isn’t on the case, it will be the first word on the tape and then repeated every fifth word of the coding.”

“How did this Phillip Rice get hold of it? Did he steal it?”

“That’s not important. Believe me, the less you know about it, the better. The only fact you need to be concerned with is attaining it. We know he plans to make a connection with a free agent working for the Romulans. We cannot afford to let this fall into their hands, no matter what the cost. It could be disastrous.”

Kirk took a sip of his brandy thoughtfully. “Where do I find Phillip Rice?”

“Right now he’s on Deneb III to attend a chess tournament.”

Kirk raised his head with interest. “Chess?”

“Yes, he’s a fanatic about it. A master player, from all accounts. But we also think he’s there to make the contact. It’s an open tournament, and the stakes are very high. There’ll be races from all parts of the Federation at the hotel where the matches are being held. We’ve booked you a room . . . and entered you in the tournament.”

“Oh, great,” Kirk moaned. “That’s all I need. I’m not in that league—”

“On the contrary, Jim, I remember you as a real killer. Don’t tell me you’ve let yourself get rusty?”

Kirk’s eyes twinkled. “As a matter of fact, I’ve had a lot of practice the last couple of years.”

“Well, we don’t need you to win the damned thing, just look competent. It’s a decent cover. You’ll be going under the name Jim Curtis, a wealthy businessman from Earth, traveling with your lovely wife, Marissa.”

Kirk looked startled. “Wife?”

“Oh, didn’t I mention that you’d have a partner? One of our best agents, Marissa Bradly. It seems Mr. Rice has one other weakness besides chess—seduction. He enjoys the chase, and thinks very highly of his record of sexual conquests.”

Kirk nodded in understanding. “I see. So it will be her job to keep him occupied while I find and steal the tape back?”

Garrot avoided Kirk’s eyes. “I don’t care how you do it, just do it. But don’t underestimate Rice. He’s not a fool, and this could be very dangerous if you’re caught. The SFI won’t take any responsibility for your actions.”

“That’s wonderful to know,” Kirk said sarcastically. “When do I get started?”

“This evening. You and Ms. Bradly will catch a shuttle to Ryder Station, and from there on you’ll be traveling on a civilian passenger liner to Deneb. Oh, and by the way, Jim, “ Garrot smiled, “I think you’ll find your new partner to be quite a fringe benefit to the job.”

* * *

At first appearance, Marissa Bradly did indeed seem to be quite a lovely fringe benefit. Her hair was blonde, her eyes green, and she exuded sex appeal like a gypsy moth. Kirk discovered very quickly that beneath that delicious exterior, she was pure ice. And all business.

“You’re too short,” she told him bluntly, not three minutes after they met. “Pity.”

“Oh, really?” Kirk replied coolly, his back up immediately.

“It’s a disadvantage. I look better in heels, but it wouldn’t suit our purpose to have me towering over you.” She looked him over judiciously. “Still, other than that, we make an attractive couple.”

“Wonderful,” Kirk muttered under his breath. “A real barracuda.”

She heard him, of course. Ears as sharp as the discerning jade eyes. “Listen, Kirk, I don’t know why Garrot stuck me with you, but we have to make the best of it. We’ve got a job to do, and I intend to do it. I’ve seen your type before, and I don’t have time to play the games.”

“And just what type do you think I am?” Kirk demanded hotly.

“The kind that takes one look at a woman and starts planning a campaign to get her flat on her back in bed.”

“Never crossed my mind,” he snapped back sarcastically, “but if you insist . . . “

She ignored him and continued, “I’m not averse to that, if we have time and I’m in the mood. But the job comes first, understood?”

“Perfectly. You stay out of my bed, and I’ll stay out of yours.”

“One more thing,” she added, “I call the shots in this deal.”

Kirk’s eyes narrowed. “I was more under the impression that this was to be a partnership.”

“Wrong. Let’s get something straight right now. I don’t know much about you, and I don’t like that. It makes me nervous. Garrot said you could be trusted, but I don’t particularly care for the idea of having him proved wrong by having my throat cut. One thing I am sure of, is that you haven’t had much experience in this business. That’s dangerous. There’s a thousand ways to screw up if you don’t know what you’re doing.”

“I can handle myself just fine, thank you.” Kirk’s eyes were just as hard as her’s now. He wasn’t accustomed to being addressed like a green plebe, and was becoming more irritated by the moment.

“Glad to hear it, but I’m still in charge. If you do exactly what I tell you, we might just get away with this.”

Kirk started to tell her exactly what she should be in charge of, but shut his mouth and remained silent. She was right. She had the experience, and she knew the details of the assignment. He was the novice, and if he let his pride stand in the way of listening to her, they wouldn’t get the tape or anything else, except perhaps, dead. James Kirk had a very wide streak of stubbornness, but he also had common sense and the marvelous ability to recognize when he was being an ass. Even better, he was adaptable. When the situation called for it, he could swing his thinking 180 degrees and take the opposite track.

He shrugged fatalistically. “Okay, boss, you got it.”

She smiled for the first time. “Garrot was right. You’ll do. I didn’t think you’d see the logic of it so easily. Most men won’t.”

“I’ve been exposed to a concentrated course in logic.” He relaxed a little. “What would you have done, if I hadn’t agreed?”

“Probably locked you in a closet until I finished the job,” she replied simply.

He almost believed her. He smiled. “You’re really not a bitch at all, are you? You just wanted to make sure I paid attention.”

The green eyes twinkled. “It saves time. It made you stop thinking about what a ‘dish’ I am and start hating my guts. But you listened, didn’t you?”

Kirk nodded, seeing her point. If she wanted to be taken seriously, she had to find a method of negating her looks, making it a minor point. In a similar way he’d had the same problem when he took his first command. He’d found himself being harder and tougher than he had to be just to compensate for his youth and, unfortunately boyish looks. He could ·never afford the luxury of letting his crew notice that he was small, too pretty, and looked younger than some of the ensigns. Somehow he had to make them believe, deep in their gut, that he was really six feet tall, 50, and as omnipotent as a god. Amazingly, he sometimes managed to do it.

“I think we understand each other pretty well. I’d like to know more about Phillip Rice, and the plan you have in mind to get the tape from him.”

She shook her head. “Not now. There isn’t time. I’ll brief you on the way there. The shuttle will be leaving in a few minutes.” She flashed him a quick smile. “But I’m glad we understand each other. It will make things so much easier.”

* * *

The trip to Deneb III was not as informative as Kirk would have liked. Marissa explained their cover in more detail, but skillfully evaded his questions on the method they would use to obtain the tape.

“We’ll just play it by ear,” she said lightly. “I don’t like to be tied down to one plan. There are too many variables. I want to see how things stand before I decide on any direct moves.”

They arrived at the hotel, checked into their suite, and Kirk signed in as a competitor in the chess tournament. The name of Phillip Rice was near the top of the list.

“What do we do now?” Kirk asked cheerfully. He watched Marissa curiously as she moved around the room, checking the carpets, draperies, and lamps. “Are you looking for something?” he added.

“We’re probably safe, but I wanted to make sure. Some hotels have hidden sensors.”

“Are all agents so paranoid?”

She looked up, irritated at his tone. “Just the ones still alive.” 

“Okay, so what’s your first plan of action?”

She glanced out the window at the ocean. “I think we should go swimming. They have a beautiful beach here.”

“ls that where he’s at?” Kirk asked quickly.

“Maybe. It’s a good place to start. Remember,” she cautioned, “we aren’t supposed to know him. It’ll be better if he approaches us.”

“How do we manage that?”

She stared at him thoughtfully for a moment, then turned to her luggage. She rummaged through a bag until she pulled out two pieces of black, silky cloth. “Let’s get changed. I think you could use a little more tan, anyway.”

“You’re wearing a suit?” Kirk asked in surprise. “Isn’t the beach nude? And if you want to get a tan—” ·

“The ‘undress’ code is optional. Trust me, this will be better.” She tossed one of the pieces to him. “Here. This one is yours. His and hers G-strings are very much in vogue.”

When they stepped out on the beach a short time later, Kirk saw that she was right. Quite a few people still preferred to adorn their bodies in various scraps of cloth—but it was usually when their bodies looked better somewhat concealed. They seemed to be the exception. He had to admit, however, that the tiny scrap of black did accent Marissa’s blonde coloring, and she looked more voluptuous and exotic than ever.

As for himself, he felt strangely more exposed in the brief, skin-tight material than he would have totally nude. He was uncomfortable with the fact that it obviously accentuated his groin, and the silken feel of the material was disturbingly sensuous when he moved.

They both took a quick swim, then returned to stretch out on a gold, sun-reflecting blanket. Kirk lay back and relaxed in the seductive warmth, glad he had remembered to put on a burn shield to protect his fair skin. He could expect a quick, safe tan now, without worrying—although it might be difficult to explain when he returned to the ship. As far as McCoy and Spock knew, he was attending a command seminar—and not exactly in a place where he could soak up sun.

Kirk was almost at the point of dozing off, when Marissa elbowed him lightly and whispered, “Don’t turn around just yet, but Rice is at the edge of the water, forty meters down the beach.”

Kirk opened his eyes. He waited a few minutes, then sat up and leisurely stretched as if to unkink his muscles. He let his gaze fall idly on the man walking along the tide ripples. He was alone, and seemed content that way. A half smile played on the mustached mouth, and an occasional very white smile as he stooped to dig out an unusual shell.

Phillip Rice seemed only a little older than Kirk. Rice was very tall, with dark curls and a soft swirl of hair on his well-muscled chest. He was totally nude and the openness of it seemed to suit him. The man looked natural, healthy and energetically alive.

Kirk turned over onto his stomach. “So that’s our man, huh? Doesn’t look much like a traitor ready to sabotage the Federation.”

“And you don’t look much like a Starship captain,” she retorted.

He shot her a dirty look. “Thanks. Well, what’s your next move?”

“Nothing. We wait to see if he notices us.”

“Oh come on! What are the odds on that? There must be—”

“Hello!” a cheerful, warm voice broke in. “This must be your first day here. I don’t remember seeing you on the beach before.”

Kirk turned over and sat up, looking up at the tall figure. The man’s broad smile was contagious. His eyes were very blue and friendly, and the smile-lines around them somehow made the face even more attractive.

“We just got in today,” Marissa answered. “Have you been staying here long?”

“A few weeks. Trying to get myself psyched for the tournament Friday. Do either of you play chess?”

“My husband does. He’s registered for the tournament also. That’s why we’re here, in fact. I could never get him to come on a vacation otherwise. Right, Jim?”

“Well, it is difficult to get away in my line of work,” Kirk evaded.

“Jim manages several large farm co-ops on Earth and the Agri-domes on Luna. You know how that is . . . one problem after another.” She smiled charmingly, and continued chatting. “I don’t think I ever would have been able to drag him away if this chess thing hadn’t come up. That’s his one weakness. He thinks he’s a master at chess.”

“So do we all, ma’am.” Rice knelt down on the blanket and held out his hand to Kirk. “My name is Phillip Rice. Maybe we can get together for a game before the big one. Feel each other out, so to speak.”

Kirk took his hand. The grip was firm and honest. “Glad to meet you, Mr. Rice. I’m Jim Curtis, and this is my wife, Marissa.”

“Call me Phillip, please. I remember seeing your name on the challengers list this morning. Would you be interested in trying a match—tonight perhaps?”

“Why not?”

“Great. I must warn you, though, I can’t get anyone to play me here at the hotel anymore. That’s why I pounce on the newcomers so quickly. I always win the games I play.”

“Always?” Marissa said, edging a tiny bit closer to his bare thigh. Her voice held a carefully breathless tone of excitement. “You are so sure of yourself!”

Falling into his assigned role, Kirk said stodgily, “I, personally, don’t find the actual winning to be of any great importance. It is the intricacy of the game I find fascinating. The time given to thought and strategy. A well-played game is far more important that the final outcome of it.”

“That’s why you’re so dull, Jim,” Marissa said poutingly. “You’re simply not a man of action. I like someone who’s out to win—in chess or . . .” She flickered her long lashes at Rice. “ . . . or at anything else. What do you think, Phillip?”

He glanced at her, then looked back at Kirk. “I like to win, but Jim has a point too. It wouldn’t be much fun winning, if the opponent was less than a challenge.”

Kirk felt uncomfortable for a second under the bright blue scrutiny. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt they were discussing a very different game than chess.

Rice stood. “Should I come to your suite around eight, then?”

Kirk nodded. “That will be fine. I’ll have the board set up.”

“Good. I’ll look forward to it.” With another glowing smile, he set off down the beach.

Kirk let out his breath and pushed the hair back from his forehead. “Well, that was simple enough. How in the world did you know he would stop to talk to us?”

“I told you we make a very striking couple. Besides, he’s always out for new game.”

“Well, he’s got a game now. I just hope he isn’t as good as he says he is, or it’ll be a very short one. Looks like I’ll be the one to keep him occupied while you do the searching. Can you get into his room all right?”

“No problem there.”

“How much time will you need? A couple of hours?”

She stared at him in surprise. “Are you joking? Do you know the size of his suite? The tape won’t be lying out on a table for me to pick up, you know. It might take me most of the night.”

Kirk’s spirits fell. “Oh, shit. Listen, I’m a good player, but I honestly don’t think I’m in his league. I don’t think I can hold him longer than two or three hours.” He sighed. “I knew it was too simple. Maybe we should go back to the original plan of having him seduce you—that should keep him occupied all night, and I’ll search for the tape.”

She laughed. “We never left the original plan, but I think you have it a little mixed up. It’s your job to keep him occupied all night. I have to be sure he doesn’t barge in on me while I’m searching. You don’t have the experience to even know where to search for it. I’m trained for that, remember?”

“But I already told you he’ll probably beat me at chess in no time flat!”

She shrugged. “Don’t worry. I’m quite certain it isn’t just chess he’s interested in.”

Kirk froze. “What? Are you crazy? You’re not suggesting . . .”

“I’m not suggesting anything,” she snapped, “I’m ordering. You have to keep him occupied by any means it takes. That’s part of the job you agreed to.”

Kirk glanced around, thankful there was no one within hearing range, but he lowered his voice anyway. “I didn’t agree to anything like that!” he hissed. “Are you trying to tell me that Rice is homosexual, and that I’m supposed to let him seduce me? You’re crazy, lady!”

“You were quite willing for it to be me,” she said coldly. “I fail to see the difference.”

“Of course there’s . . . I mean . . . Damn! You can’t expect—” he sputtered to a halt, totally stunned by the concept.

She regarded him unsympathetically. “Listen, Rice is not exclusively homosexual, but that was a possibility from the beginning. Surely you knew that.”

“No. No! I didn’t know that. How could I? I mean, the way it was explained to me, it would be you—” He broke off at the sound of her laugh. “What’s so funny, dammit?”

“You are, my naive little captain. Jon Garrot really suckered you into this, didn’t he? I figured he had at least told you that much. Rice likes blonds, Kirk—male or female. While you don’t qualify exactly, you come pretty close, especially with those sun streaks in your hair. And he also likes prettiness—male or female. And you do qualify there. You’re a perfect type for him, and Garrot knew that. Why do you think he picked you? Plus the fact you’re no fool, and he knew he could count on you to finish the job. “ She looked at him steadily. “At least he thought he could.”

Kirk shook his head dazedly. “Wait a minute. Maybe you’re all wrong about Rice. Maybe he’s interested in you, and just playing it cool because I was here.”

“No. It was obvious within the first ten seconds, it was you he wanted all the way. He barely glanced at me. Remember, he likes a challenge.”

“Maybe you should have played a little hard to get then!” Kirk snarled.

“I told you it was apparent from the first what he had in mind. I just wanted to sink the hook a little deeper by making you seem even more innocent . . . . and a little dumb.”

“Thanks a whole lot.” Kirk took a deep breath. “Why didn’t Garrot pick someone who could deal with this? Someone who . . . well, who would be adaptable to it. I’m not . . . l mean, I’ve never— Oh damn.”

“That’s the whole point. That’s exactly what Rice is looking for. Someone he can actively seduce. That’s the challenge. At least for his purposes, you’re a real, live virgin.”

Kirk’s laugh was choked. “Oh my god. This is insane. I don’t believe it.”

“You’d better believe it by tonight. You’ll foul up this entire operation, and maybe get us killed in the process.”

Kirk looked at her bleakly. “Marissa, I really don’t think I can do it. It’s just not . . . I’ll ruin it all anyway. I don’t think I can deal with it.”

“Stop it, Kirk! Surely you’ve had men make passes at you before. Why all this innocence?”

He flushed. “Sure . . . I’ve had . . . But that’s different. I’d just walk away from them. You’re saying I can’t walk away this time. In fact, I’ll have to encourage . . .” His eyes lifted to meet hers. “What you’re really saying is that I’ll have to really . . . let the guy fuck me.”

“Probably. If it comes to that. You can’t let him leave until I get back. It’s just a job, Kirk. Nothing more. I’ve done similar things, and the morals of it are no different that stealing, or picking locks or lying to alien authorities. If it’s a matter of the safety of the Federation, you can’t afford to be too picky. I know you’ve had to do things as a captain that you would rather forget.”

He thought of Deela, Sylvia, a half dozen others. And what had Spock been forced to say and do with the Romulan Commander? Was there a difference? He had killed people to save his ship and crew and protect the Federation. Why did he hesitate at something like this? The concept of homosexuality was personally unappealing to him—but killing had been even more repugnant, and he had managed to do that.

She could see his uncertainty, and pushed a little harder. “listen, Jim, he won’t expect you to know what’s going on. He’ll be anticipating your rejection, or shock. You won’t have to fake anything, at least not at first.”

“Unless he gets tired of trying and wants to leave,” Kirk added quietly. “Then I’ll have to be . . . interested, right?”

She remained silent. Kirk picked up a handful of sand and let it dribble through his fingers.

“I hate this,” he said slowly. “God damn Jon Garrot.”

“You know that this is important. I need to know if you’ll do it.” He didn’t look at her. “I’ll do it.”

* * *

When the door signal rang precisely at eight, Kirk felt the urge to bolt over the balcony railing, but he gritted his teeth and held still. Marissa answered the door.

Rice entered, dressed impeccably in a dark blue jumpsuit that matched the color of his eyes perfectly. He glanced at the chessboard set up on one of the tables. “I see you’re all ready to play.”

Kirk managed a smile. “I’m planning to break your winning streak.”

Rice chuckled. “Wonderful. You could be a real challenge to me, after all.”

“But first you both want a drink, I’m sure,” Marissa broke in. “Brandy again, Jim?” Kirk nodded. God knew he needed one.

“And you, Phillip?”

“The same, please. You are exceptionally lovely tonight, Marissa. That gown is very becoming.”

She blushed prettily as she poured the drinks. “Thank you. I wish Jim was as appreciative as you. I wanted him to take me out dancing tonight, but he prefers to spend his time cooped up in a room playing silly board games.” She flickered her eyelashes. “Perhaps you would like to take me to the casino? I’m sure Jim could find another partner. You wouldn’t mind, would you, darling?”

“That is up to Mr. Rice,” Kirk replied, hoping the man would agree. He was becoming more nervous by the minute.

“I would love to escort you,” Rice said graciously, “but I am committed to testing your husband’s skill. Perhaps another evening?”

She pouted. “I suppose I am doomed to spend the entire night watching you two pushing those little ivory pieces around on a board? Jim, you know that bores me silly.”

Kirk picked up his cue reluctantly. “You don’t have to stay here, if it upsets you this much. Go on and go out if you want.”

“All right,” she said huffily, “I will!” She grabbed her wrap from the closet and threw it around her bare shoulders. “Don’t wait up for me either!” She stormed out, slamming the door after her.

Kirk sighed and took a sip of his brandy, feeling the other man’s eyes on him. Rice arched his eyebrow and said lightly, “A bit temperamental, isn’t she?”

“Yes, well, she would prefer a more exciting life than I can give her, I’m afraid. She finds me something of a bore. I can’t really blame her. We don’t have much in common.”

“Have you been married long?”

“Uh . . . actually, this is our honeymoon. My job keeps me so busy, I haven’t had much time for . . . uh . . . romance.”

Rice looked puzzled. “I suppose it would be rude of me to ask why you two got married. Excuse me, but you really don’t seem to be very compatible.”

Kirk grinned. “Let’s just say a mutual acquaintance brought us together. I have had occasion to regret it.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry.”

“It’s not important. Shall we begin the game?”

Two hours later, Kirk decided that he rather liked Phillip Rice. The man was charming, witty, and one hell of a chess player. He didn’t seem to be of the stuff villains are made of. But then again, Kirk reminded himself, he had liked Kang and Kor as well, and that didn’t make them less brutal or any less his enemies.

At the end of the third game, Rice checkmated Kirk for the third time. He sat back in his chair and smiled across the table. “Well played, Jim. Each time you give me more of a battle.”

Kirk studied the board, wondering how Rice had escaped the careful trap he had laid. He shook his head in disbelief, wishing Spock could play Rice just once. The man was a master. He started to set up for another game, but Rice stopped him.

“Let’s take a break for a while. I could use another brandy myself.”

Kirk’s hand froze on the pawn he was holding. He set it down carefully. “I hope you intend to give me another chance to beat you? I think I’ve finally figured out your strategy.”

Rice chuckled. “That’s what I like about you, Jim. You never give up.”

“Maybe I’m just too stupid to know when I’m licked,” Kirk replied ruefully. “I seem to have been out-played a lot lately; walking into one trap after another.’’

“If your job keeps you as busy as you say, you’re probably just a little rusty. Here, go have a seat on the sofa while I fix us some more drinks. I’d be interested to hear more about your job . . . and about you.”

Kirk cleared his throat uncomfortably. “We’re both pretty boring, I’m afraid. Marissa is right about that.”

“Nonsense. I have a feeling you’re a very complicated man.”

Kirk sat down hesitantly on the edge of the couch and accepted the glass of brandy. Rice sat a short distance from him, and leaned back, relaxed. “In fact, I don’t find you boring at all,” Rice added, holding Kirk’s eyes steadily. “Quite the opposite.”

“But what about you?” Kirk said quickly, looking away. “We’ve talked about me too much. What is your profession?”

Rice swirled his brandy in the glass thoughtfully. “Me? I’m a little bit of everything. An entrepreneur. A soldier of fortune. If I wasn’t wealthy, you could call me a space bum. I travel a great deal, stopping where I fancy, moving on when I’m bored. A rather aimless life. That’s probably why I find you more interesting. Sometimes I miss having a stable home and a purpose in life.”

“Why don’t you settle down?”

“Now there’s the rub. If I do that, think of all the other things I’d be missing.” He looked at Kirk curiously. “That’s one thing that surprises me about you, Jim. For some reason you don’t seem like the kind who could stand being tied down either. I would have pegged you for a wanderer, too.”

Kirk almost jumped as Rice’s hand touched his shoulder. “Oh, well . . . I guess everyone has romantic dreams of hopping from star to star. But when it comes right down to it, I prefer steadiness and safety. l suppose I’m a coward at heart.”

The large hand slid up Kirk’s shoulder to cup the back of his neck playfully. Rice ruffled the sandy hair, sending shivers down Kirk’s back. “I don’t believe you for a minute. Maybe you just haven’t had the chance, Jim. You have stars in your eyes, I can see them. You’ve just let yourself get stuck in a rut. What if I want to help you get out of that?”

Kirk laughed uncomfortably, and moved away a little. “Why would you want to help me? I’m doing all right.”

“Because I like you. And because you aren’t meant to spend your life tied to a desk and a vid-plate, charting monsoons and crop failures. I could show you a lot more of the universe.”

“Like what?” Kirk said cautiously. Rice made no further moves toward him, and he relaxed a little.

“Oh, everything you haven’t given yourself time to discover. You’re all wound up tight so you can fit in that little box you’ve made for yourself on Earth. You need to let go, experience more while you’re still young and beautiful.”

In spite of himself, Kirk’s eyes widened and darted up to meet the other’s in shock.

Rice chuckled. “Are you surprised that I think you’re beautiful? You are, you know. That’s why I noticed you on the beach.”

Kirk swallowed nervously. “I . . . I thought it was Marissa—”

“She is very beautiful, too. But, let’s face it, she’s also very shallow. I don’t mean to offend you, but you’ve already admitted that you aren’t right for each other. That’s glaringly obvious. She isn’t bright enough to appreciate what she has.”

“I—” Kirk took another gulp of his brandy. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Don’t you?”

Kirk looked around desperately for a method of escape. “Uh . . . why don’t we play another game of chess?”

Rice smiled and moved closer. “You’re trying to change the subject. But you’re curious, aren’t you?”

“I don’t understand what you’re talking about.”

The hand brushed Kirk’s thigh now, and the touch seemed to burn him.

“I think you do. When the chess tournament is over, why don’t you lengthen your vacation? Come with me. I have a small ship, and we could do some travelling. I could show you places the tourists have never heard of. Would you like that?”

“I couldn’t. My job . . . Marissa . . .”

“Neither of which you care about as much as you think you do.” He took Kirk’s chin in his hand and turned his face to look at him. “I’ve already told you that I find you attractive. Can you honestly say that you don’t find me the same?”

Kirk pulled back. “Listen, I think you have me all wrong—”

Before Kirk could react, Rice took his face in his hands and covered his mouth with his. Stunned and embarrassed, it was a moment before Kirk could break free. He felt the absurd childish urge to wipe his mouth.

“Don’t do that!” he snapped angrily.

“Why not?” Rice demanded. “Didn’t you like it?”

“Of course not! I’m not . . . I’ve never . . .”

“You’ve never been with a man before.”

“No,” Kirk replied with total honesty. “And I’ve had no desire to be!”

“Tastes are cultivated, not inherited. You’d be surprised what you would like, if you would let yourself.”

Kirk was supremely confident that he wouldn’t. He was too firmly and happily heterosexual. All curiosity on that score had been settled as an adolescent. He had no desire to make any changes now. There had to be some possible way of holding Rice here without being forced into something he definitely had no stomach for.

“Listen, you’re a nice guy, Phillip, and I enjoy your company, but I’m just not ready for this, okay? Can’t we just forget it and play chess?”

Rice smiled sadly. “Win a few, lose a few. I know when I’m licked, even if you don’t. I don’t think I’m in the mood for any more chess tonight, however. Maybe tomorrow. I’m sure Marissa will be home soon.”

As he started to get up, Kirk caught his arm. “No, I’m sure she won’t be back until morning. She . . . I mean, we have a very open relationship. She’ll be gone all night. I’d rather you didn’t leave.”

Rice looked at him uncertainly. “Is this some kind of game? Or have you had a change of heart? What’s going on?”

Kirk bit his lip, indecisively. It was imperative he keep Rice here, but he didn’t know if he was able to take the necessary steps to accomplish that. He cursed Jon Garrot, Marissa, and the entire Federation for putting him in this predicament. Was this the true test of patriotism?

“All right,” he said hesitantly. “Some of the things you were saying made sense. I’m not really happy with Marissa or being stuck in one place. Maybe I have limited my life. I’m not sure what I want or need . . . but I wish you would stay.”

Rice smiled and put his arm around Kirk. He leaned close and kissed him softly, experimentally. Kirk’s breath caught in his chest as he fought the urge to jerk away again.

“That’s better,” Rice murmured against Kirk’s ear. “You won’t be sorry.”

Kirk was already sorry.

* * * *

Phillip Rice seemed to be sleeping peacefully, but Kirk was wide awake. He had edged to the far side of the wide bed, and now he lay, staring at the flickering patterns of moonlight on the ceiling.

He felt sick, physically and emotionally. But he knew it wasn’t something he could be rid of as easily as running to the head. He had the sinking feeling that this was going to stick with him for a very long time. It wasn’t so much their actions together a short while before, it was the reasons behind it he found so repugnant. Although he was still very sure it was not for him, Phillip’s lovemaking had been quite skillful and not completely unpleasant. But nothing changed the facts behind the act, or made it less sordid.

Kirk wondered if Spock had felt this badly after the situation with the Romulan Commander. It had been very obvious that something of a personal nature had passed between them. In fact, it had been a part of their plan, and he had encouraged it. He wondered if he would do the same now. Did Spock blame him as he now blamed Jon Garrot? Kirk realized sadly that he would never know how Spock felt about any of it, for the Vulcan would never discuss it with him. And there was no possible way he could talk to Spock about this. Nor to McCoy, who he was sure to find neither understanding nor sympathetic on this matter. He would have to deal with it alone.

Kirk was startled when Rice turned over to his side to face him, obviously not asleep at all.

“You really didn’t want to do this, did you, Jim?” he said softly, stroking his hand down Kirk’s smooth chest.

Kirk gulped, wondering what in the world he could say that wouldn’t sound ridiculous. “Why . . . do you say that? I was just a little . . . nervous, that’s all. You know I’d never . . .” he faltered.

Phillip’s face was discernable in the dimness. He smiled gently. “You don’t .have to stutter any more. I’m not going to rape you.”

Kirk laughed shakily, feeling more of a fool than ever. He had never felt less in control of a situation in his life. “Well I told you what to expect. I didn’t really think it was something I could be comfortable with. I didn’t lie to you.”

“You lied about everything else.”

Kirk froze. He turned his head cautiously on the pillow. “What?”

Phillip bent his elbow and propped his face on his hand, still smiling. “Don’t you think it’s time you tell me who you really are?”

Kirk closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, expecting to feel cold steel or a phaser pressing against his ribs at any moment. “What are you talking about?” he hedged.

Phillip sighed. “Don’t be difficult, Jim. I know you must be working for SFI, and your pretty partner Marissa is busy ransacking my room inch by inch right now.”

Kirk didn’t answer, unwilling to admit to anything.

“I don’t have it, you know.”

“Have what?” Kirk said with as much innocence as he could muster. “I really don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I don’t have the tape. I know that’s what you two were sent here to find. I’m afraid they sent you on the wrong trail. This time my hands are clean. I heard about the tape, and the uproar the service is in over its loss. With the mess the agency’s been in the last couple of years, some idiot probably just misfiled it.”

Again, Kirk found he had nothing to say.

“Just to set your mind at ease,’’ Phillip continued kindly, “it wasn’t anything you did that tipped me off. You’re an amateur, and it shows, but that didn’t hurt anything at all. Made you even more believable. Garrot was no fool in choosing you. I’m not sure I would have suspected anything, if I hadn’t seen Marissa in that gown tonight. I’ve never seen her before, but I have friends who have had dealings with her, and that little trio of moles on her hipbone is quite charming—and more well-known than she realizes. It was hidden by the strap of her swim brief yesterday, but the slit in the gown went past that point and accentuated it quite beautifully. As much as she’ll hate having them removed, she’ll have to for her own safety. It wasn’t a problem this time, since I’m no threat, but next time she might not be so fortunate.”

Kirk remained silent, still unwilling to admit to any of it, but also unwilling to protest his innocence further. There wasn’t any point, obviously.

“You’re wondering how I know so much, aren’t you?” Phillip chuckled as Kirk turned to look at him. “It’s very simple, Jim. Until about two years ago, I was an Intelligence agent.”

Kirk’s eyes widened in disbelief.

Phillip laughed again. “Don’t look so skeptical. Why do you think they sent you two after me? Ex-agents are always the first suspects. They never trust you again once you quit. One of these days, they’ll end up killing me, I’m sure. All to protect their precious secrets that I couldn’t give a damn about any more.”

“Why did you quit?” Kirk asked before he could stop himself.

Phillip regarded him thoughtfully for a moment. “The same reason you’ll get out if you know what’s good for you—hopefully before it’s too late. I couldn’t stomach the things they expected me to do. Sometimes like what they had you doing tonight—often a lot more despicable things. All for the good of the Federation, you understand. It’s not so bad at first. Very patriotic, very gung-ho. But there comes a time when you have to draw the line at what you’re willing to do and say fuck the Federation. Either that, or you sell your soul to them and become nothing more than a pawn on their sneaky chessboard.”

He was quiet for a moment, then he dispelled his sober mood with another bright smile. “Anyway, give Marissa my regards . . . and warn her about those beauty marks.”

He stood and reached for his clothes, dressing quickly.

“Wait,” Kirk called and Rice slipped on his shoes and started to leave. “Why did you let all this happen? If you say you knew what was going on . . .”

“Two reasons.” Rice moved back to the bed. “One, I wanted to teach you a lesson. I could tell you were kind of green at this, and I hoped you would see what a dirty game it is and get out before it pulls you down.”

“And the second reason?”

The blue eyes twinkled in the dim light. “Because you looked terrific in that black swimsuit.” He laughed, touched Kirk’s cheek softly, and left.

Kirk lay there for a long time, trying to sort out and absorb everything that had happened to him in the last few days.

When Marissa returned, he didn’t bother to get up. He watched her thoughtfully as she moved about the room, stripping out of the revealing gown and changing into another outfit. He noted the tiny triangle of moles on her right hip.

“You did a good job, Kirk,” she said breathlessly, obviously in a hurry. “I’ve had some news from headquarters, though. They’re positive that Rice didn’t steal the tape after all. It was one of his travelling companions. He’s here on Deneb, too. He’ll be easier to get to than Rice; he’s not nearly as smart. More the flunky type—probably working on orders from someone else.”

“Yes, Rice is smart,” Kirk agreed casually, folding his arms behind his head. “He told me to warn you about those moles on your hip.”

She halted her movements for a second and looked at him. “So he made us, huh?” She shrugged. Well, no problem. He’s clean on this. We’ve lost some time, but—”

“No problem?” Kirk sat up slowly, staring at her. He began to laugh and found he couldn’t stop. “My god— “ he was able to say at last, wiping the tears from his eyes, “Do you have any idea what I went through tonight? What I did?”

“Of course I do,” she said impatiently. “Why do you think you’re so special? That’s just the way it works out sometimes.”

“Is that all you can say? I went through this hell for nothing . . . for nothing, and it’s no big deal. It doesn’t matter at all. It’s back to the drawing board and try it again, right?”

She shrugged. “It wasn’t for nothing. Rice could have been our man. It’s part of the game.”

“I see.” Kirk stood and reached for his own clothes.

She looked at him uncertainly. His movements were precise and determined, and the decisive expression on his face was unnerving. For the first time since he had been tossed into this confusing intrigue, he seemed like a man capable of commanding a starship. He had re-entered his element, now that he knew exactly what he was going to do.

“Kirk,” she said hesitantly, “if we hurry, we can catch Marsden in the restaurant across the street. He’s having breakfast and we could—”

“Who’s Marsden?” Kirk cut in, not really caring.

“He has the tape. Garrot is sure of it this time. He was in the area when—”

“You catch Marsden. You get the tape.”

“What?”

He finished tugging on his boot and looked up and smiled sweetly. “I’m bowing out of the game. Thanks for letting me play. It’s been simply charming.”

“You can’t quit now,” she said angrily. “I’ll need your help. You won’t have to do what you did with Rice, if that’s what you’re so upset about.”

“What happened with Rice wasn’t so bad, considering everything. It’s what you might ask me to do next that I don’t think I can handle. I have to do enough dirty work in my real job, I don’t need any more. I’m out.”

“You’ll be sorry, Kirk.” Her face flushed darkly with her frustration. “You can’t walk out like this. It’s important.”

“So’s my self-respect.”‘ He opened the door.

“I thought you swore an oath to the Federation!” she called as a last effort.

He smiled his most angelic smile. “Fuck the Federation.”

And he shut the door very firmly behind him.


End file.
